


Cuddles and Cocks

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, M/M, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves tending to his baby brother's needs, just as Sam loves being the apple of his big brother's eye.</p><p>Written in Sam's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Cocks

A strong arm reached out to grip mine as I passed alongside the kitchen table.

There could be no doubts as to whom it belonged, there were only the two of us in the bunker, but even if there had been a hundred hands grasping my arm, I'd have been able to tell which was Dean's.

His was the only touch which made my body tinkle like a miniature Christmas tree bell!

Dean had never been the touchy-feely kind except when I was a kid. Back then he was always ready to hug and console me as often as he'd bait and prank me, but in this my 'second childhood', he was all over me like a bee to nectar, and I loved it.

The more we kissed and cuddled, the more I wanted nothing more than to snuggle down in his arms for all eternity.

That I should have accepted this scheme of things would surely seem inconceivable to the majority, but then we were Winchesters and 'freaky' was our middle name. Long gone were the days when I believed the word applied only to me!

Dad had raised us as warriors against the supernatural, what would he say now if he saw us, me in a diaper like an overgrown one year old, while Dean clothed, fed and nurtured me better than any parent, with the added bonus of awesome sex.  
For however long this idyll lasted, hunting monsters had been put to the side, and all that mattered to Dean and I were the countless pleasures this life-style brought us.

"You needing changed?" he asked glancing up at me.  
"Uh uh," I answered with a shake of my head, though I was unable to quash the thrill of anticipation.  
Changing my diaper meant I'd have my big brother's hands all over me and there was nothing I enjoyed more.

My reply wasn't exactly true, for soon I'd need to pee, but in my own little way I was baiting Dean. As much as I craved his touch, I knew he loved laying his hands on me every bit as much.

"Just yell when the dastardly deed is done, dude. Didn't want to stop just yet anyway. Bobby's recipe for curry needs all my attention to get it right."

I nodded.  
We both cherished Bobby's memory and cooking up his curry was kind of a homage to him.

"I'll call, yeah," I assured him, turning to go.  
"Hey there, sasquatch! Didn't you forget something?"

I huffed, then bent towards him, giving his lips a quick kiss.  
"Mmm! If the curry tastes as good, it'll be a winner."

I rolled my eyes and moved away, my lips tingling from his touch.  
We were totally and completely fucked up; there was no denying it!

I strolled into the library, the diaper between my legs as normal for me now as my boxers had once been.  
Drawing up a chair, I began to browse the small stack of tattered tomes written in Aramaic. I'd decided to study the language, for it wasn't one I was particularly well-versed in.  
Hanging out in the bunker gave me plenty of free time to brush up on it.

I was just getting into my stride when my cock informed me it was ready to fill the diaper. I'd already been holding on, so there was nothing to do but let loose, which I did with a hiss of satisfaction. 

I wasn't quite so happy though when I felt the warm liquid saturate the pristine fluff.

Once done, I began to squirm on the chair. While I'd gotten used to peeing in a diaper, I never had to the sensation of something wet around my ass.

"Dean," I called quickly, anxious to be changed.  
Before long my brother sauntered into the room and nodded towards the bedroom.

All thoughts of the Aramaic left me, to be replaced by the anticipated thrill of Dean's caresses.

Eagerly I stretched out on the bed, lifting my ass to make it easier for him to slip the waterproof sheet beneath.

I'd closed my eyes so I hadn't noticed Dean lifting the pacifier until he put it to my lips.  
Though I didn't rate it as one of my favourite things, I'd come to enjoy the comfort chugging down on it gave me. Dean seemed to get off on watching me suck on it, so I didn't mind.

The tabs were expertly dealt with and the soaking diaper yanked out from under me, leaving my cock and balls in plain sight, naked for my big brother's perusal.

He laid a hand over them, as if not quite sure he was being allowed to touch.

In some way Dean still marvelled that my body was his to do with as he wished.  
While he fondled me, I sighed in pleasure around the teat in my mouth. I'd kept my eyes closed but I could hear Dean's teasing chuckle.

Maybe the reason he liked to give me the pacifier when he changed my diaper was so he had physical evidence of my pleasure at his touch, for when that happened my rate of pacifier-sucking increased its rhythm ten-fold.

"Open your eyes, Sammy," Dean intimated. "I want to see if you're enjoying this."

I obliged, and our eyes met. Dean's hands caressed and fondled my genitals, his touch so heavenly and light that I wanted to purr like a kitten.  
"Just gonna wipe off all that pee, baby," he said, grabbing the wash cloth and carefully swiping my groin.

By this time, my cock had hardened; erect and begging for my big brother's hand to give it some serious attention, but Dean ignored it while efficiently ridding my skin of any remaining traces of pee.

The jerk was teasing me!  
He was upping my anticipation of the moment he'd palm my cock.

My teeth began to bite down on teat of the pacifier.  
I needed my big brother to fist my cock, and I needed it now!

My teeth bit down even harder and I felt it tear. The pacifier clearly wasn't designed for the use Dean and I made of it!

It wasn't all my fault though, for Dean had decided the time had arrived to dedicate his energies to my cock, and to my extreme delight, it wasn't his hand that encircled it but his warm, deliciously soft lips, their touch making me moan like the wanton brother-whore I'd become; my body tense; craving and hungry for the orgasm my big brother was about to award me.

His mouth, lips and tongue plied my cock with their magic and I held my breath for that infinitesimal second just before my orgasm peaked, then I shot my load into my sibling's mouth. 

He remained still, swallowing everything down, melting my flesh and bones to mindless goo.

I could feel Dean's eyes on me. 

Seeing me shiver and shake through the bliss only he could deliver exited him, and I knew he'd exact his own pleasure from my body

Sure enough his voice, gruff with arousal, ordered me to turn over, which I did, offering him my ass.

I was still basking in the afterglow, my muscles lax, so Dean wouldn't have to work very hard to open me up.  
Quickly lubing my asshole, he inserted two then three fingers. 

Lining up his cock, speedily freed from his pants, he pushed in.

"You all right there, Sammy?"  
My face was buried in the pillow but I managed to get out a 'yeah'.  
Whatever Dean did was fine with me. There was nothing I wouldn't do for him or let him do to me.  
As his thick cock nudged its way in, I could feel my passage being stretched to its limit and soon Dean was as far in me as possible.  


I loved this moment, we were physically united in one being just as I knew we already were in soul.  
Ash had told us so, and he being a computer genius had surely long ago hacked all of heaven's secrets.

Dean's hands gripped my flanks and he began to thrust.  
I had just orgasmed and there was no way I was ready for a rerun, but I was fine with Dean having his moment.  
We had all the time in the world for synchronised sex!

Later, I had to smile as I mused on the fact that each time Dean changed my diaper he had to clean me up twice. 

It seemed the sight of my bare butt was so enticing that he couldn't slap on a clean diaper without treating us both!  


But it was fine with me.  
If I could snuggle up to my brother day and night, I would. 

Right now, curled up against his chest as I accepted the bottle of milky coffee he put to my lips, I sighed content.

This was my favourite time, outwith the sex, being held in my big brother's loving arms while he fed me like a new-born.  
Never before had I felt so protected, so cared for, so loved.  
The end.


End file.
